helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
~Chichuukai Label Best Selection~ Chichuukai Soundscape Vol.1
|producer = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = |Single2 = |Single3 = |Single4 = }} ~Chichuukai Label Selection~ Chichuukai Soundscape Vol.1 (~地中海レーベルベストセレクション~ 地中海サウンドスケイプ Vol.1) is a compilation album featuring Mediterranean classics cover songs from artists represented by zetima’s sub-label Chichuukai, like Hello! Project soloist Iida Kaori. Tracklist # Koi wa Mizu-iro (恋は水色; Love is the Color of Water) - # Paris. Je'Taime (パリ・ジュテーム; Paris, I Love You) - Aida Shoko # Je Te Veux (ジュ・トゥ・ヴ; I Want You) - # Taiyou no Mireille (太陽のミレーユ) - Sasaki Hidemi # IRRESISTIBLEMENT～Anata no Toriko～ - # Kanashiki Tenshi (悲しき天使; A Sad Angel) - # I Proti Mas Fora ~ Saisho no Yoru ~ (イ プローティ マス フォラー～最初の夜～; Our First Time ~The First Night~) - # Naafebuga ~Kiete Shimaetara~ (ナーフェヴガ～消えてしまえたら～; ~If It Disappears~) - Inaba Akira # Os Avrio -Ai wa Matte Kurenai - Iida Kaori # Ehe Ya: Sayounara- Iida Kaori # Aishite Shimatta (愛してしまった) - Ruca # Namida (涙; Tears) - Ruca # Suna ni Kieta Namida - Naito Yasuko # Ame (雨; Rain) - Naito Yasuko # Hoho ni Kakaru Namida (ほほにかかる涙) - Sasaki Hidemi # Namida no Nichiyoubi (涙の日曜日; Sunday Tears) - Aida Shoko # Amore Scusami - Iida Kaori # La Novia ~La Novia~ (LA NOVIA～ラ・ノビア～; The Girlfriend) - Inaba Akira Album Information Koi wa Mizu-iro (Cover of the French song "L'Amour Est Bleu") * Lyrics: Pierre Cour * Composition: André Popp * Arrangement: Tomotsune Maeno Paris. Je'Taime (Cover of the French song "Paris, Je T'Aime D'Amour") * Lyrics: Clifford Grey * Composition: Victor Schertzinger * Arrangement: Tomotsune Maeno Je Te Veux (Cover of the French song "Je Te Veux") * Lyrics: Henry Pacory * Composition: Alfred Éric Leslie Satie * Arrangement: Haruki Mino Taiyou no Mireille '(Cover of the French song "Ce Ne Sera Jamais Trop") * Lyrics: * Composition: * Arrangement: [[Plein d'Amour ~Ai ga Ippai~|'IRRESISTIBLEMENT～Anata no Toriko～]] Kanashiki Tenshi (Cover of the French Song "Le Temps Des Fleur") * Lyrics (French): Eddy Marnay * Lyrics: Gene Raskin * Composition: Gene Raskin * Arrangement: Tomotsune Maeno I Proti Mas Fora ~ Saisho no Yoru ~ (Cover of the Greek song "Η πρώτη μας φορά" (I Proti Mas Fora)) * Lyrics: Elleni Zioga * Lyrics (Japanese): Mori Chiyoko * Composition: Adonis Mitzelos Naafebuga ~Kiete Shimaetara~ * Lyrics: Elleni Zioga * Lyrics (Japanese): Mori Chiyoko * Composition: Adonis Mitzelos [[Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~|'Os Avrio -Ai wa Matte Kurenai-']].' [[Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~|'Ehe Ya: Sayounara]] Aishite Shimatta (Cover of the Greek song Agapesa) * Lyrics: Elleni Zioga * Composition: Evanthia Reboutsika * Arrangement: Tomotsune Maeno Namida (Cover of the Greek Song "το δάκρυ" (To Dakry)) * Lyrics: Elleni Zioga * Composition: Panayotis Kalantzopoulos * Arrangement: Tomotsune Maeno [[Paradinome ~Koi ni Mi wo Yudanete~|'Suna ni Kieta Namida']] Ame (Cover of the Italian song "La Pioggia") * Lyrics: Gianni E. Argenio * Composition: Corrado Conti, Mario Panzeri * Arrangement: Tomotsune Maeno * Lyrics (Japanese): Shibano Michi? (柴野未知) * Lyrics By, Composed By – Daniele Pace Hoho ni Kakaru Namida (Cover of the Italian song "Una Lacrima Sul Viso") * Lyrics: Giulio Rapetti * Composition: Robert Satti * Arrangement: Tomotsune Maeno Namida no Nichiyoubi (Cover of the Italian song "Bella Da Morire") * Lyrics:Alberto Salerno * Composition: Renato Pareti * Arrangement: Tomotsune Maeno [[Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~|'Amore Scusami']] La Novia ~La Novia~ (Cover of the Italian song by the same name) * Lyrics: J. Prieto, Mogol, T. Dallara * Composition: J. Prieto, Mogol, T. Dallara * Arrangement: Oricon Chart Positions Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2004 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:6 Members Line-Up